Orlen
|anime debut = "Guru's Gift" |Race=Appule's race |Date of death= Age 762 |Occupation= Soldier (Intelligence Gathering) |Allegiance= Frieza Force |FamConnect = Orlen's Father |Mentors = Captain Ginyu (drill instructor)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 }} is one of Frieza's soldiers on Namek who only appears in the anime. Appearance He is the same race as Appule, except he is yellow with large fangs, no spots on his body, and red eyes. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga This soldier is the one who finds the Namekian village that Vegeta had attacked for its Dragon Ball. He interrogates the only survivor, and learns that it was Vegeta's doing. He then kills the Namekian and returns to Frieza's ship to report. He lets it slip that he killed the survivor without first asking where Vegeta may have hidden the Dragon Ball, angering Frieza, who then kills Orlen without a second thought, zapping him with Eye Lasers as Zarbon watched (in the Ocean dub, Frieza killed him for cowardice instead, as he did not want to stay where Vegeta might be), which also was intended to be a demonstration to Zarbon as to what would happen if he failed to locate Vegeta. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Legends'' During the Tournament of Time, Orlen acted as a henchman of Turles. Power ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, his power level is 4,600 or 5,600 (depending on the encounter).http://www.kanzenshuu.com/battle-power/video-game/ Video Game Appearances This yellow soldier appears as a recurring foe under the name (renamed "Bugy" or "Shuku" in English versions) in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Orlen is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, alongside Appule, Nabana, Robery, and Ramon. As his character model is simply a recolor if Appule's model, his red eyes have pupils. Orlen makes another appearance in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He retains the same design he had from Xenoverse as his red eyes have pupils. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Frieza Force Scouts resemble Orlen though they have yellow skin and red spots. Additionally, they have normal eyes with pupils. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Exploding Wave' – Used in Super Saiya Densetsu. *'Afterimage' – Used in Xenoverse. *'Consecutive Energy Bullets' – Used in Xenoverse. *'Full Power Charge' – Used in Xenoverse. *'Meteor Crash' – A combination of punches and kicks lashed out on the opponent. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Orlen's Ultimate Attack. He unleashes a barrage of ki blasts at the opponent in a wide range. *'Fighting Pose' - Performed by Orlen under the orders of his drill instructor, Captain Ginyu, in Xenoverse 2. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazumi Tanaka (DBZ), Yusuke Numata (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson **Funimation dub: Chris Cason (DBZ), Chris Patton (DBZ Kai) *Serbian: Tomas Sarić Trivia *Orlen's name likely comes from the fruit, the orange, thus he shares his name origin with Oren. *In the manga, it is Appule who discovers the village Vegeta destroyed, and upon returning to report, Frieza does not kill him but orders him to summon The Ginyu Force. *In the edited airings of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Frieza does not kill Orlen; he merely calls for Appule and before Appule comes in, Orlen is gone and is not shown again at all from that point on the series. *While his name was never directly stated by anyone in the show and it was first seen in the subtitles of the Ocean dub version of the series and later in the credits in Funimation's Dragon Box. *In Xenoverse 2, it is established that Orlen's primary role is intelligence gathering, a talent that he claims to have picked up from his father, who was a reporter. *It is possible that he was revived by Popo's wish as seen in "Moro's Wish (volume)" with the likes of Cranberry. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Orlen es:Ooran pt-br:Orlen Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army